


Возвращение

by KisVani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Шерил открывает один из секретов реки Свитвотер и пытается вернуть Джейсона.





	Возвращение

Когда Шерил попросила Арчи прийти ночью на фабрику Блоссомов, то он подумал: опять что-то связанное с наркотиками. Новая подпольная лаборатория, которую Шерил хочет разрушить. Или склад. Или ещё что-то. Но Шерил встретила его у входа, одетая в то же белое платье, в котором была на похоронах Джейсона. Всего пару лет назад, но словно прошла целая вечность.  
— Идем, — сказала Шерил, протягивая Арчи руку в перчатке. — Я покажу кое-что.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Арчи, когда Шерил потянула его за собой через темное нутро фабрики, мимо чанов, пахнущих застывшей смолой и сладостью.  
— Ты хочешь избавиться от метки Короля Горгулий? — спросила Шерил. — От знака жертвы?  
Конечно, Арчи хотел. Это не вернуло бы ему прежней жизни и невинности, но помогло бы не оглядываться через плечо, ожидая когда горгульи нападут.  
Шерил провела его к проржавевшей двери, которая открылась с чудовищным скрипом. За ней была лестница, ведущая в сырую тьму.  
— Идем, — повторила Шерил.  
И Арчи последовал за ней.  
Они спускались в тишине, оборот за оборотом винтовой лестницы. Арчи чувствовал сырость и движение воздуха. Вдыхал запах извести и глины. Он молчал, вслушиваясь в гул текущей внизу реки и дыхание Шерил.  
Фабрика стояла на реке Свитвотер, конечно, внизу была она. Наверное, тут Клавдий и сливал отходы. Те самые из-за которых у девочек из школы случались приступы.  
У подножия лестницы Шерил взяла фонарь, похожий на шахтерский. Зажгла его. В его свете её лицо выглядело жутковато.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Арчи шепотом.  
— Арчи, я видела Джейсона, когда провалилась под лед на реке Свитвотер. Ты помнишь тот день? — голос Шерил отражался эхом после каждого слова.  
— Да, — ответил Арчи тихо.  
Он помнил день, когда Шерил Блоссом пыталась свести счеты с жизнью, а он нырнул в ледяную воду, чтобы ей помешать.  
— Я думала Джейсон винит меня или пытается предупредить, — продолжила Шерил. — Но только сейчас поняла: он звал меня к реке.  
— Шерил… — мягко начал Арчи.  
— Нет, — Шерил подняла руку. — Прошу. Помоги мне. Я не справлюсь сама.  
И она, ничего больше не говоря, пошла туда, откуда слышался гул текущей воды.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Арчи, торопясь за Шерил и единственным источником света.  
Под ноги попадались мелкие камни. Шерил стояла над несущимся по камням потоком  
— По большому счету, фабрика не стоит на Свитвотер, — сказала Шерил, поднимая фонарь. — Он стоит на источнике, который смешивает свои воды с ней. В общем русле они теряют свои свойства.  
— Какие свойства? — спросил Арчи.  
— Связывать с мертвыми, — легко, будто это очевидно и понятно, ответила Шерил.  
— Ты хочешь... поговорить с Джейсоном?  
— Я хочу его вернуть.  
— Понятно, — Арчи подошел на шаг, чтобы поймать Шерил, реши она утопиться снова, — а как ты будешь это делать?   
— С помощью жертвы, конечно, — ответила Шерил и толкнула Арчи с неожиданной силой, вниз, навстречу быстрому потоку.  
Он запомнил падение, запомнил боль в пальцах, которые поранил о камни, запомнил, как вода попала в рот и нос и пришлось отфыркиваться. Арчи подумал о том, что Шерил сошла с ума. И подумал, что не стоило идти с ней во тьму фабрики, никому не сказав, где он. А еще о том, что она могла заключить какую-то сделку с Хайрамом. Блоссомы и Лоджи не такие уж непримиримые противники, как могло показаться…  
Были и другие мысли, но они исчезли. Потому что прямо перед Арчи, в быстром потоке воды, он увидел лицо Джейсона. И Джейсон улыбнулся.  
А потом все заволокло чернотой.

***

 

Арчи открыл глаза и с недоумением посмотрел на балдахин над своей головой. Он ожидал сводов пещеры под фабрикой или потолка больничной палаты.  
— Арчи? Это ты?  
Голос Шерил, раздавшийся откуда-то справа заставил его резко сесть. Одеяло, которым он был бережно укрыт, соскользнуло и Арчи замер. Он неуверенно коснулся пальцами живота, бока, груди, повернул голову, рассматривая руку. Ту, где была татуировка Змеев, а теперь осталась чистая кожа. Татуировка исчезла, как и все шрамы и синяки, свежие и поджившие.  
Арчи посмотрел на Шерил, которая сидела рядом на кровати.  
— Клеймо тоже исчезло, — сказала она, заправляя рыжую прядь за ухо. — Не благодари.  
На Шерил все еще было белоснежное платье, но перчатки она уже сняла.  
«Прости мою сестру, она любит все драматизировать», — раздался голос, словно внутри головы Арчи. Тот вздрогнул. Не только из-за голоса, а и потому что это был голос Джейсона Блоссома.  
— Джейсон сказал, что надо было спросить тебя, — продолжила Шерил. — Он… настаивает, чтобы вы делили тело.  
«Если бы мое тело не было кремировано — можно было бы вернуть меня в него, — отозвался голос Джейсона. — Прости, Эндрюс, теперь нам придется быть соседями».  
— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно сказал Арчи.  
— Горгульи все перепутали, — пожала плечами Шерил, — они считают, что клеймо жертвы — это смерть, на самом деле — это жизнь. Я долго не понимала, но Ти-Ти рассказала мне пару старых легенд.  
«Легенд о том, как тела смертельно раненных погружали в воды источника и раненные поднимались на ноги», — добавил голос Джейсона.  
— А иногда возвращались и умершие.  
«Мы связаны с Шерил, потому я не ушел», — вторил ей Джейсон.  
— Так мы с Джеем сможем быть навсегда вместе, — закончила Шерил. — Он будет жить в тебе.  
«Да, Эндрюс, я тоже не в восторге, но отнимать контроль над твоим телом не хочу».  
Арчи помотал головой. Он собирался встать, но сообразил, что одежды на нем нет. Шерил раздела его, прежде чем уложить в постель. «Или это сделал Джейсон, пока контролировал мое тело».  
— Если Джейсон останется со мной, то придется ввести ряд правил, — сказал Арчи.  
— Решите это с ним, — ответила Шерил.  
«Думаю, мы справимся», — в голосе Джейсона слышалась улыбка.  
Арчи тяжело вздохнул.   
Он уже был не против, чтобы горгульи и Хайрам Лодж преследовали его до конца жизни. Но, как часто бывало, от него уже ничего не зависело.


End file.
